


A Night out in LA

by Skitzer1985



Series: Abed in LA [1]
Category: Community (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Wine, Nightclub, One Shot, Single Malt, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzer1985/pseuds/Skitzer1985
Summary: Jeff gets a invite from Abed. Annie gets a invite from Abed. Pity he didn't tell them it was at the same time....
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Series: Abed in LA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Night out in LA

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Shout out to my Wife for her continued support.
> 
> Shout out to the Discord Crew as well. Come join us.....

Annie stretched as the plane finished taxiing in for arrival at LAX. It had been a long flight from DC to LAX, but she was excited about catching up with Abed. She’d been able to score a few days off and was turning it into a long weekend. She reached up and grabbed her small purple polka-dotted carry-on bag from the overhead storage, waiting for the rest of the plane to file out into the Arrival Terminal. As she waited, she pulled her phone out her pocket and switched it on pulling up her Uber App, ordering a uber to take her directly to Abed’s condo in the Heart of Downtown LA. One was arriving shortly, so she quickly cut her way into the line, nodding her thanks to the hostess and steward as she filed past. She quickly made her way to the pickup zone, where she found the Uber and jumped it.

It didn’t take long for her to get to Abed’s condo, quickly thanking the driver and making her way to the elevator and hitting level three. She quickly knocked on the door of his apartment. It took a few moments, and the door was thrown open, Abed standing on the other side of the door, in his casual attire of Pop culture T-Shirt and a hoodie.

“Annie, you made it, please come in” he moved out of the opening so she could move past and enter his apartment. She put her small bag down and looked around. Covering his walls were movie posters he found inspiration in. DVD shelves lined a wall over near the TV unit, and a small couch set was sitting in the middle of the room.

They spoke for a while, both catching up on each other’s lives, Abed’s in LA and Annie’s in DC. They lost track of time, falling into their old patterns of conversation from the Apartment in Greendale. “So” Annie turned around to Abed “What did you have planned for tonight?” The evening was soon approaching, and she wanted to have enough time to get ready.

“Oh, I found this nightclub downtown that I wanted to show you. Nice and small little Nightclub, great music. The owner even gets on the piano sometimes”

“Sounds great” Annie exclaimed enthusiastically, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder “which were can I get ready”

“Oh, through that door over there”, he said, pointing to a door to the left of the room “and bathroom is over that way”, he said pointing to another.

Annie nodded as she made her way over to the bathroom.

***

While Annie was in the shower, another knock on the door had Abed moving towards the door and opening it up.

“Jeff, welcome”

“Abed, buddy, great to see you”

Abed moved out of the way, allowing Jeff to enter the apartment. “Sorry I’m late, my plane was delayed getting in, and then the Uber driver went the wrong way. Let me put my things away and we can get out of here. Where is this nightclub again?”

“Just downtown. Just put your stuff in that room over there.” He pointed to the room on the right of the room.

“Cool, be back in a second” He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

At that second, the bathroom door opened, Annie walking out in a robe “Sorry, did you say something Abed?”

“No, nothing, just talking to myself”

“Okay, I’ll be out in a second” She moved over to the left of the room and closed the door behind her.

“Well, if they're not going to hurry their storylines along, someone has to help” he smiled to himself.

***

Half an hour later, Abed sat on the lounge chair in his apartment, flicking through his phone, waiting for either of them to appear. As if scripted by Abed himself, both doors opened on either side of the living area. Both occupants were looking down at their phones and not noticing each other until they collided in the middle.

“Aw, sorry Abed” Jeff apologized, starting to look down to where he expected Abed’s eyes to be.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Abed, I wasn’t paying attention” Annie stammered, starting to look up to where she expected Abed’s eyes to be.

Both were met with a pair of blue eyes staring at them, both watching the other’s sentences die on their lips.

Abed was the first to break the silence “Well, I see you both are ready? Shall we go?” standing to reach for his coat.

Jeff shot a glance at Abed, holding up a finger “You. Sit” he turned to Annie “What are you doing here?”

“Me? I was invited by Abed. You?”

“I was invited too”

Abed looked at the two sets of blue eyes throwing daggers at him, not flinching at all. A small grin appeared on his face “Are we ready to go?”

Two sets of shoulders slumped as they realized what he had planned. Annie was the first to talk “Well, Jeff, we are here now, shall we have a fun night as friends and kill Abed tomorrow?”

Suddenly, Abed’s phone rang. He pulled it out and accepted the phone call, mumbling into the phone a few times “Sorry guys, I’ve just been called into a Meeting” He grabbed a piece of paper from beside his chair and scribbled down an address. “I’ll meet you here in a little bit after this is over” Both shrugged as they awkwardly stood next to each other, trying not to look in each other’s direction. He handed Annie the address as they made their way out the door. Abed put the phone back to his ear “Thanks, now I owe you one”

***

Annie and Jeff shared a uber together, sitting on opposite sides of the car, staring out their own windows. They hadn’t tried small talk, it just seemed awkward. Since Annie had left for LA, there hadn’t been much communication between them. Jeff wanted Annie to explore the world and not be tied down by a washed-up community college professor, and Annie wanted Jeff to stop treating her with kid gloves, but since the library, neither knew how to start that conversation.

The trip passed relatively quickly, the car stopping beside a tall white building with a line up out front. They quickly got out of the car, moving towards the end of the line.

They stood in line, slowly moving forward. Annie, without realizing she was gravitating to Jeff until she was standing elbow to elbow with him in line. She blushed slightly, but not moving away from him, and not raising it to his attention.

They arrived at the door, the doorman holding a clipboard stopped them before they could cross the rope “Names?” he asked politely.

“Um, Annie Edison” Annie squeaked out

“Jeffrey Winger” Jeff replied a split second later

The Doorman scanned down the list of names, stopping halfway “Oh, friends of Mr. Nadir’s, please, right this way” He removed the red Velvet Rope, allowing Annie and Jeff to pass by, both passing confused looks between each other.

“That just happened, didn’t it?” Jeff asked

“Yes, that was weird right?”

“The weirdest”

They made their way to the lobby, heading up the elevator to the Nightclub level.

****

The doors to the elevator opened to a dimly-lit nightclub, the sound of Piano music playing softly from somewhere down the staircase in front of them. It was a long room, the night club, with a mirrored bar at one end, and a giant lit-up sign pronouncing the club to be called “LUX”.

Annie turned to Jeff “This doesn’t seem anything like Abed does it?”

“No, this seems more like something you’d see in a Cop Show” Jeff replied, keeping himself within arms distance of Annie in an unfamiliar place. Annie noticed, a small little smile peeking on her face.

They moved over to the railing straight in front of the elevator, taking in the view. Down below them, a well-dressed British man sat at the piano, twinkling the ivories in a careless, but well-practised manner, there was a crowd around him as he continued to croon to the crowd, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

Jeff motioned to the bar “Shall we get a drink while we wait for Abed” Annie nodded over to Jeff, unable to take her eyes from the Pianist. They made their way down to the bar.

“Scotch, neat” Jeff asked the dark-skinned barmaid with long black hair and looking to be an affinity for leather who nodded to him. Jeff looked over at Annie “Did you want anything?”

“House white please” Annie called out over the bar. The barmaid shrugged, going back to pouring Jeff’s scotch. She slid it over to Jeff, along with a napkin.

“For when you get bored of the Princess over here” she nodded at Annie. Annie gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in shock.

An older blonde sitting at the bar spoke up “Maze, we spoke about this”

The barmaid, now identified by the name Maze rolled her eyes “I know Linda, it's just fun to screw with humans now and again”

Jeff nodded to the older blonde, now identified as Linda, “Thank you” Annie turned to the older Blonde as well “Yes, thank you”

Maze returned with the white “Sorry, here you go” handing Annie the glass of wine “On the house”

Annie took it in her hand happy to be getting away from the bar. She moved over to a table near the edge of the bar area overlooking the dance floor. Again, her eyes drifted over to the Man behind the Piano. If she thought Jeff looked great in a fitted suit, she never imagined someone else would look better. He finished his song, standing up and taking a bow, fluidly grabbing his tumbler of scotch from the piano, heading towards the bar. As he got closer, her cheeks started to get hotter.

“Everything okay Annie?” Jeff asked, looking concerned

“Hmm? What? Sure, everything is fine” she said, distractedly as he got closer. She made eye contact with the British Man, causing him to head in her direction. Jeff saw the man coming closer, causing himself to stand taller and puff out his chest a bit more than normal.

“Why, hello there you. Lucifer Morningstar is my name, and if I didn’t want to give Dad credit, I’d say you’d have fallen from heaven, which, believe you me, hurts like hell” He held out his hand, which Annie took. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her hand on the knuckles. Jeff’s knuckles went white as he gripped his glass a bit tighter. “And your name is?”

Annie stammered “Ann-ann-Annie Edison”

Lucifer now turned his attention to Jeff “And your name is?”

Now it was Jeff’s turn to blush, confusing him at the same time “Jeffrey Winger, nice to meet you, Mr. Morningstar, this is an impressive club you have here”

“Lucifer, please, I’m not my father, no need to stand on formalities here. Wait, your Mr. Nadir’s friends, aren’t you?”

Anne and Jeff looked at each other “Yes” Jeff replied slowly.

“Oh, thank you, means I don’t have to go out of my way to find you. He said he’d get you here tonight”

Both Annie and Jeff looked at each other again, their confusion apparent on their faces.

Lucifer turned to Annie, still holding her hand, looking at her directly in the eyes “So, Annie Edison, what is it you truly desire”

“For Jeff to stop treating me at arm’s length like a child and let me make my own decisions.” Jeff’s jaw dropped. Annie shook her head, trying to shake away a fog that suddenly clouded it.

Lucifer turned to Jeff “So, Jeffrey, what is it that you truly desire?”

“I don’t want to hurt Annie with my emotional baggage” This time it was Annie’s turn for her jaw to drop at Jeff. Jeff blinked a few times, also trying to clear the fog that suddenly clouded his head.

“Great, now that’s in the open, let Mr. Nadir know that we are now even. I swear he is the one man in the universe whose poker face I cannot read. Dad put him here just to annoy me, I swear”

“Lucifer!” a female voice came in clear over the sounds of the nightclub

“Detective, Douche. What do I owe this pleasure?”

The man, called douche by Lucifer snorted. The Detective shot in a look at Douche “We have a new case and we need your assistance”

“Alright, let's go then. Nice to meet you, Annie, Jeff” He turned to follow the detective and the douche out of the club.

Both stared at each other for a minute, both reeling at the truths they had both dropped and heard from each other.

Annie was the first to speak, her voice slightly angry “You don’t get to decide for me”

“What you mean?” Jeff asked, looking confused

“You don’t get to decide for me. I get the choice to accept you, baggage and all or not”

“Annie, it’s complicated”

“No, it’s not, either you want me, and we actually, finally give this a shot, or you don’t, and we stop playing this dance and be done with it”

Jeff chuckled to himself “Your definitely not a kid anymore” shaking his head to himself.

Annie, stomach full of butterflies, held her nerve “So what’s it going to be?”

Jeff looked like he thought about it for a second, before reaching out his hand and taking Annie’s in his. Her eyes glistened with tears as she took his.

***

From the bar, Abed took a sip of his drink, turning to Linda “You know Abed, behaviour like this shows a tendency for controlling people”

“These two are classic Ross and Rachel, will they won’t they, never actually doing anything about it. Like Lucifer and The Detective” Abed looked at Linda for a second “It’s because he’s the actual devil isn’t it?”

“What? No” She laughed and then stopped “How do you know?”

“He doesn’t exactly hide it, it was the first thing he told me about himself”

“He doesn’t hide it does he” Linda mused, sipping her drink. “I’d like to talk to you, Mr. Nadir, how about you stop by my office to discuss further”

Abed turned to the two standing at the table at the edge of the and took a sip of his drink “Please, call me Abed. Maybe we can talk about the one time at Christmas, we all turned into clay animation”


End file.
